I Do Cherish You
by ayshin79
Summary: Angel and Paul express their love for each other on their wedding day


1 I Do Cherish You  
  
I was in my wedding dress, waiting right outside the door with my father, Gilbert Hardy. I was his one and only baby girl. I looked into his eyes and I can tell that he was beaming with pride and at the same time, he was losing me in a sense. I leaned to his ear, "Daddy, I will always be your baby girl. Never forget that!" Then the door opened and walked down the aisle as I saw my fiancée, Paul standing there with the biggest smile that he could hold. Matt and Jeff were standing by their chairs taking pictures with their cameras.  
  
1.1 All I am  
  
All I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I…  
  
The pastor said, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
  
"Her mother in heaven and I do," Gilbert said. Then Paul came and gestured to take his hand and I did. Then we stood near the priest and started the sermon. Paul and I didn't pay much attention. We were so lost in each other's gaze. I thought back to when I first met him and everything that had happened between us. I could tell that Paul was thinking the same thing. Then it was time for us to exchange our vows and rings.  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking  
  
Do I love you this much?  
  
I do  
  
"Angel, your name says everything that I can't explain. You have brought so much light and love into my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my heart, my soul, and my life. You are everything to me and more. I have dreamed of the perfect woman in my life and you are that woman and more. I give you my life and everything I have. I promise to protect you from everything possible. Each day passes by and my love for you continues to grow. I love you with everything that I am and with everything I have. You are truly my soulmate!"  
  
In my world before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Til that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart  
  
'Til my dying day  
  
"Paul, I really can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you! Every day I try and I can't imagine it and I don't want to. You have done so much for you, more than you can ever understand. You have brought so much peace into my life. I can never express how much I love you into words because there are no words for them. All I can ever tell you about my love is that if you ever want to know how much I love you, then just look into my eyes. That's all you will ever need. I cherish you and I will always treasure our love forever. I promise to give all that I am to you! I promise that I will always be on your side, supporting you no matter what! I love you so much! And my love for you will always be there!"  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long  
  
To say this to you  
  
If you're asking  
  
Do I love you this much?  
  
I do  
  
Then we exchanged our rings and before we knew it, the pastor was introducing us to everyone that was there. We had so many people there, family and friends alike. Many of them were Paul's colleagues, and our family. I tell you the truth that I have never felt so much love for Paul than I did right at that moment after we exchanged our vows. It was something that Paul and I will always treasure. Paul and I have been through so much and it was worthwhile.  
  
If you're asking  
  
Do I love you this much?  
  
Baby, I cherish you  
  
It was finally time for the reception; Paul and I had taken pictures that felt like we had taken over a million pictures. We were finally introduced and everyone was cheering wildly. We were trying to walk over to where we were supposed to sit, but everyone was stopping us along the way and Vince had told everyone to wait until we came around. Everyone groaned as Paul and I laughed. We finally got into our seats and started the reception. Everything about the wedding and the reception was beautiful!  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking  
  
Do I love you this much?  
  
Baby, I do  
  
I do  
  
We just basically danced, talked, and had a lot of fun. I wouldn't trade anything for this moment that I have with Paul. It made everything worthwhile and very fulfilling. 


End file.
